


По ту сторону думосбора, или об опасности скоропалительных суждений

by Firesong



Series: Puzzle pieces for Mr. Riddle [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Gen, Pre-Hogwarts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1391989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firesong/pseuds/Firesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О прискорбном влиянии предубеждений на восприятие. «Каким же слабоумным - или наивным - надо быть, чтобы считать, что в приютах каждому ребенку выделяют отдельную комнату? Со шкафом? Это карцер, профессор. Одиночка. Комната для наказаний».</p>
            </blockquote>





	По ту сторону думосбора, или об опасности скоропалительных суждений

**Author's Note:**

> Все реплики персонажей цитиируются по книге (ГП-6), перевод мой.  
> При описании жизни в довоенных приютах Великобритании автор руководствовался статьями и фотографиями соответствующего периода.
> 
> Время и место действия: приют Вула, лето 1938 г.

Том Риддл сидел в карцере и читал молитвенник.  
  
В общем-то, его все устраивало - губы невольно складывались в презрительную усмешку каждый раз, когда он мысленно перечислял особенности так называемого «наказания»: трое суток в одиночестве - полное уединение, никаких посещений капеллы с занудными проповедями, никаких тебе «основ ремесла». Никакого навязчивого внимания взрослых и молчаливого неодобрения ровесников.  
  
Единственный минус - недостаток еды, но к голоду Том относился философски. Три дня на хлебе и воде - не худшее, что может случиться с маленьким бесправным ребенком, который полностью находится во власти взрослых. В лучшем случае - безразличных, но как правило - недоброжелательных и уверенных в собственной безнаказанности.  
  
Кто другой мог бы добавить к минусам его нынешнего положения скуку, но Том не нуждался во внешних источниках, чтобы занять себя. Здесь, в тишине и покое, где ничего не мешает концентрации и никто не войдет внезапно, он мог тренироваться в _особых_ вещах. В том, что делало его уникальным. Поднимать предметы взглядом. Превращать одно в другое. Узнавать, что он может делать еще. Уничтожение предметов исключалось - в карцере все наперечет, для этого лучше использовать ветки или еще что бесхозное, но это и не было главной целью Тома. Ему было интересно учиться, чему - дело десятое.  
  
Правда, сначала стоило выполнить нудную, но необходимую обязанность - выучить пять страниц молитв. Предполагалось, что если он три дня будет «беседовать с богом», это поможет ему очистить душу и стать лучше. Но Тома волновали более практические соображения - если через три дня он не сможет ответить урок, его высекут, и, учитывая его «послужной список», отнюдь не символически. Перспектива малоприятная, но еще неприятней то, что через сутки на нем не останется следов - знал бы как, лучше бы потерпел, Том до сих пор вспоминал _тот случай_ с содроганием, но заживало на нем все всегда быстро и _само_ , и как этому помешать, он не знал. Не самое лучшее качество для выживания, как ни парадоксально - ведь если наказание приближает маленьких грешников к богу, то мгновенное исцеление, конечно же, работа дьявола…  
  
Нет, _тот случай_ Том вспоминать не любил. Да и не так сложно выучить пять страниц молитвенника, дела на пару часов.  
  
В дверь постучали. Том насторожился - в карцер обычно входили без стука, да и время было неурочное - для еды рано, для душеспасительных бесед тоже. Неожиданности не предвещали ничего хорошего, поэтому вошедшего мужчину Том встретил подозрительным взглядом. Обычные посетители приюта к наказанным не заглядывали, значит этот явился специально по его душу. Душу? Да нет, вряд ли, для святоши у него костюмчик не тот.  
  
\- Добрый день, Том.  
  
Точно по его. Вот… - Том подумал несколько слов, которых богобоязненным мальчикам даже знать не полагается, лицемерам этаким. Ладно… выдыхаем, все они - просто люди. Он справится. После секундной заминки мальчик пожал протянутую ему руку. Мужчина пододвинул стул к кровати и сел, словно врач у постели больного.  
  
\- Меня зовут профессор Дамблдор.  
  
\- «Профессор»? - Том подобрался. В карцер он на сей раз угодил просто за «дерзость». Ведь не было же никаких «штучек», на которых его могли бы подловить? Он уже контролировал себя достаточно хорошо, чтобы _случайно_ ничего не происходило. Ч-черт. - Это в смысле «врач»? Что вас сюда привело? Она попросила вас меня осмотреть? - он бросил взгляд на дверь. Сбегать все равно некуда, но…  
  
\- Нет-нет, - с улыбочкой ответил «профессор». Знаем мы эти улыбочки, навидались…  
  
\- Я вам не верю, - мрачно ответил Том. Все они так говорят, и он видел, чем это заканчивается. В приюте, конечно, жизнь не райская, но хотя бы спокойная, и после совершеннолетия он освободится. Что нельзя сказать обо всех других вариантах. Ничего, он знает, что с такими делать… - Она попросила вас меня осмотреть? Скажите мне правду.  
  
Он добавил в последнюю фразу свою _силу_. Обычно такие гости врут детям только для того, чтобы, «не пугая малышей», заставить их проговориться - после чего оказывается, что соврали им для их же блага, и начинаются последствия. На самом деле, с «благом» Том был согласен - урок «не стоит откровенничать с другими людьми, не выяснив предварительно их намерения» стоит запомнить как можно раньше, в жизни пригодится.  
  
Но суть в том, что обычно в такой ситуации старшие врали исключительно по привычке. С ленцой. Чтобы избежать проблем. Их настоящий род занятий и цель визита не были тайной, которую они старались скрыть любой ценой. Поэтому достаточно простой _команды_ , чтобы уравнять их положение: они и так знают о Томе, он тоже будет знать о них. Все честно.  
  
Но этот гость только улыбнулся и промолчал. Том почувствовал холодок страха - что же ему надо на самом деле, если он сознательно это скрывает? Неужели… неужели его пришли освидетельствовать для сумасшедшего дома? Это, пожалуй, единственное, что стали бы скрывать осознанно - ходят слухи, что тем, кого туда забирают, не говорят правды, пока они не окажутся в палате под надзором охранников. Ч-черт! Бежать некуда, но, похоже, придется. В дурку он не пойдет.  
  
\- Кто вы?  
  
\- Я уже представился. Меня зовут профессор Дамблдор, я работаю в школе, которая называется Хогвартс. Я пришел, чтобы предложить тебе туда место в моей школе - в твоей школе, если ты согласишься.  
  
Том уставился на этого… профессора. Он что, считает его идиотом?.. Стоп, если он пришел забирать его в дурку, то да, он _считает_ его идиотом. Конечно. В школу. В «свою», то есть частную. Ага. Каждый приютский ребенок знает, что рано или поздно за ним придет добрый дядя и отведет в понтовую школу. Вот что за… Понятно, что они хотят, чтобы он пошел сам и тихо, чтобы не пугать детей и прохожих. Но этот… даже не считает нужным выдумать достоверную историю.  
  
Он сам не заметил, как отскочил от этого… придурка в пурпурном и отбежал в дальний угол комнаты. Глупо, на самом деле. Это ничего не даст, только зря насторожит собеседника. Но попасть в сумасшедший дом было одним из немногих реальных страхов Тома, и он просто не справился с собой.  
  
\- Меня не так просто обмануть! Вы из сумасшедшего дома, признайтесь! «Профессор» - да, конечно! Я не пойду, понятно? Лучше эту старую кошку туда заберите! Я ничего не делал с Эмми Бенсон и Дэвидом Бишопом, спросите их сами, они подтвердят!  
  
\- Я не из сумасшедшего дома, - успокоительным тоном, каким говорят с… душевнобольными, ответил «профессор». Том только фыркнул - смотри на дела их, не слушай слов. Тон фразы опровергал ее содержание. - Я учитель. Если ты сядешь и успокоишься, я расскажу тебе про Хогвартс. Конечно, если ты не хочешь ехать в школу, тебя никто не заставит…  
  
На лице Тома сохранялось скептическое выражение. «Школа», ага. «Сядь и успокойся» - так говорят с пациентами, не с учениками. Но этот… придурок считает, что Том ничего не понял. Ага, конечно.  
  
\- Пусть только попробуют.  
  
\- Хогвартс… - вот же упертый. Не сработала твоя сказочка, либо вали отсюда, либо делай зачем пришел. Не получилось с _командой_ \- может быть, сработают недвусмысленные намеки на то, что я тебе _не верю_ … - это школа для людей с особыми способностями.  
  
Он сам-то себя со стороны слышит, интересно?  
  
\- Я не сумасшедший!  
  
\- Я знаю, что ты не сумасшедший, - ну хотя бы услышал, что ему говорят, уже хорошо. - Хогвартс - это не школа для сумасшедших. Это школа магии.  
  
Что?.. Том застыл. Его мир, его будущее, все его планы перевернулись от одной простой фразы. Магия. Не безумие, не дар дьявола, не каприз судьбы, ставший удачей и кошмаром одновременно. Магия. О которой знают другие люди, которой учат в школе - специальной школе, где _можно_ тренироваться, не прячась, где есть специальные книги… От внезапно открывшихся возможностей кружилась голова, но…  
  
… но что-то мешало ему подпрыгивать от радости. Он поверил, поверил сразу, хотя вообще-то не был к этому склонен - но «школа магии» слишком уж не была похожа на байку, с помощью которой пациента уводят в дом сумасшедших. Он никогда и никому в приюте не говорил этого слова - да и ему говорили совершенно другое - поэтому это не может быть «подыграй его мании». Так что в школу он верил. А вот этому профессору магии - нет. Почему он постарался сначала его напугать? Почему твердил свою речь о школе, как заученный псалом, не обращая внимания на состояние Тома?  
  
Вы только что преподали мне мой первый урок, профессор. Маги - такие же люди, и сильным плевать на слабых. Вы вели себя как любой врач, священник, попечитель, с которыми я встречался. Значит, знакомые мне правила по-прежнему в силе.  
  
\- Магии… - переспросил он шепотом. Выглядеть слишком доверчивым неполезно.  
  
\- Именно.  
  
\- То… то, что я делаю - это магия? - спасибо, я уже понял, но выглядеть слишком умным тоже неполезно, по крайней мере, пока меня не убедят в обратном.  
  
\- А что ты можешь делать?  
  
Разумный вопрос. Пожалуй, вообще первая разумная вещь, которую Том услышал от своего… гостя. Никто не приходит и не предлагает тебе места просто так - будь то в школе, у мастера, на заводе или в конторе. На этот вопрос надо отвечать правдиво и максимально полно.  
  
\- Много чего, - на Тома внезапно накатила слабость - волна облегчения от того, что уже никто и никогда не заберет его в сумасшедший дом. Он нормальный! У него есть шанс на нормальную жизнь! Мальчик владел собой достаточно хорошо, чтобы не выказывать подобную слабость вовне - еще не хватало трястись на первом в жизни собеседовании - но с волной горячечного румянца сделать ничего не мог. Впрочем, о том, чего он не может, он лучше промолчит… - Я могу передвигать вещи, не прикасаясь к ним. Я могу заставлять животных делать то, что им скажу, без дрессировки. Я могу устраивать плохие вещи тем, кто меня задевает, я даже могу делать людям больно, если захочу…  
  
Ноги все-таки задрожали. Он вернулся к кровати и сел. Уставился на свои руки, силой воли пытаясь подчинить предательскую слабость… Свобода! Пол-шага до свободы.  
  
\- Я всегда знал, что я отличаюсь от остальных, - прошептал он, почти не отдавая себе отчета в том, что говорит вслух. - Я знал, что я другой. Всегда знал, что что-то есть…  
  
\- Ты был прав, - ответил профессор. - Ты волшебник.  
  
Том поднял голову - его посетитель смотрел на него без улыбки и перестал выглядеть, как пародия на «добренького доктора». Ну наконец-то он перестал корчить из себя невесть что и заговорил о деле. Том широко улыбнулся, чувствуя себя несколько странно, - не так много у него в жизни было поводов для искренней радости, он не привык улыбаться и сейчас черты его лица с некоторым трудом складывались в новое выражение.  
  
\- А вы тоже волшебник?  
  
\- Да.  
  
\- Докажите! - он и так проговорился, вернемся к пункту про отсутствие легковерности, а то покажешь себя наивным - кто знает, какой ложью тебя попытаются накормить потом.  
  
Профессор поднял брови, словно услышал неприличное предложение. Стоп, что, предполагается, что Том должен был поверить на слово? Ну извините, не на того напали.  
  
\- Если, как я понимаю, ты принимаешь приглашение в Хогвартс…  
  
Тьфу, вот дурак. Забыл, что сначала формальное согласие. Наверное, магию нельзя демонстрировать кому попало. Исправляемся…  
  
\- Конечно, я согласен!  
  
-… тогда ты должен обращаться ко мне «профессор» или «сэр».  
  
Том едва челюсть не уронил, но к счастью сумел удержаться от такой неуместной искренности. Внезапное требование вежливости в такой момент его насмешило - между прочим, _сэр Профессор_ , вы все еще не доказали мне, что говорите правду, и выглядит это так, словно вы тянете время. Если бы я уже не был убежден в реальности магии, на этом месте я бы перестал вам верить. О, и когда, интересно, _мне_ полагается напомнить _вам_ , что ко мне надо обращаться «мистер Риддл»? Между прочим, этого никто не отменял даже под розгами или во время экзорцизма, а у нас тут, типа, разговор об ученичестве, пусть и не личном. Никак, профессор, мы любим лесть и считаем, что вежливости достойны только взрослые или какие-то избранные категории? Что ж, об этих играх я знаю все. О таких людях - тоже.  
  
\- Прошу прощения, сэр. Я хотел сказать… пожалуйста, профессор, вы не могли бы показать мне…  
  
Профессор вытащил из кармана… волшебную палочку? Том замер, и не успел ему помешать - его гость наставил палочку на стоявший в комнате шкаф, взмахнул ей и шкаф загорелся.  
  
Том, вскрикнув, вскочил на ноги. Нет, его гость все-таки придурок! Он вообще подумал о чем-то, кроме выпендрежа? Вполне было бы достаточно летающей кровати, _профессор_ , но сильные не думают о слабых. Вы скоро уйдете, и вас не волнует, что со мной сделают за уничтоженный шкаф! А за поджог, для которого у меня не было никаких физических возможностей? Вы только что приговорили меня к очередному сеансу экзорцизма!.. - но Том отлично знал, что с такими людьми бессмысленно спорить. Тот, кто не привык думать о других, не услышит и слов. Он не успел сообразить, что теперь делать, но, к счастью, профессор сделал еще один жест, и пламя погасло. Шкаф был абсолютно цел.  
  
Том посмотрел на шкаф. На профессора. На палочку. Подождите, так его пытались убедить в реальности магии _иллюзией_? Эээ… Нет, все-таки настаивать он не будет, а то этот ненормальный и правда тут что-нибудь подожжет. Ну его.  
  
\- А где такие штуки берут? - спросил Том, показывая на палочку. Надо же что-нибудь сказать, более… вежливое, чем «Вы знаете, а я не впечатлен. Я без всяких палок могу лучше».  
  
\- Об этом позже, - ответил профессор. - Кажется, из твоего шкафа что-то пытается выбраться.  
  
Том опустил голову, чтобы спрятать очередную скептическую усмешку. Продолжаются салонные трюки? Интересно, что ему покажут дальше? Столоверчение и эктоплазму?  
  
\- Открой дверцы, - приказал профессор. Том недоверчиво уставился на него - ему предлагают взломать шкаф? Проверяют на умение открывать запертые двери? Он об этом не упоминал, но умеет. Поколебавшись, он пошел к шкафу - ладно, если нужна демонстрация, продемонстрируем. В конце концов, потом можно будет закрыть все как было, и никто не узнает, что он влез куда не надо.  
  
В шкафу оказались какие-то тряпки неизвестного происхождения и картонная коробка, которая подпрыгивала как живая.  
  
\- Достань ее, - опять приказал гость. Том повиновался - это все больше напоминало цирковое представление с «участниками из зала». Он уже понял, что магию ему не покажут, и только надеялся, что вещи от этих фокусов не пострадают.  
  
\- В этой коробке лежит что-то, чего у тебя не должно быть?  
  
Том медленно поднял глаза на своего гостя. Отклеил от него мысленный ярлык «придурка». Поколебался - он и слов-то таких не знал. Этот… этот… волшебник… решил, что это комната Тома?  
  
Том сейчас совершенно не доверял своей способности удержаться в рамках вежливости, поэтому какое-то время молча смотрел на своего гостя лишенным всякого выражения взглядом. Это каким же слабоумным - или наивным - надо быть - а ведь он уже не первой молодости, столько прожил, а ума не нажил, - чтобы считать, что в приютах каждому ребенку выделяют отдельную комнату? Со _шкафом_? Это карцер, профессор. Одиночка. Комната для наказаний. Моя спальня - это семьдесят коек в одной комнате. Мои вещи - это две перемены одежды, несколько пар носок и белья, парадный сюртук и тетради. Они хранятся в тумбочке у кровати. Больше во всем этом дьяволовом приюте нет ни одной вещи, которая должна бы у меня быть. У некоторых есть еще именные Библии, но я как-то не заслужил.  
  
И если вы всего этого не знаете - если вы пришли приглашать меня в школу, не почесавшись хотя бы осмотреться там, где оказались, то будь я проклят, если буду вам что-то объяснять. Тот, кто не хочет ничего видеть, не поверит. Я знаю таких людей как вы, профессор, это благодетели напоказ. Они жертвуют денег «на игрушки и ленты» «бедным деточкам», возмущаясь, когда деньги идут на теплые чулки и лекарства. Они дарят приюту «библейские рассказы для маленьких», не задумываясь о том, что мы учимся читать по неадаптированным псалмам. Они сюсюкают с малышами, не озаботившись выяснить, что этих «малышей» оторвали от стола в мастерской или от швейной машинки. Таких наивных не так уж много, но я их видел. Мы им не интересны, им интересна игра в благородство.  
  
Вы дурак, профессор. И именно поэтому вы мне не поверите - это разрушит уже сложившуюся у вас в голове картину незнакомого вам мира.  
  
Спасибо за урок. Я запомню, как не надо себя вести, когда попаду в вашу школу. Я не буду оценивать то, о чем не имею ни малейшего понятия. Я постараюсь понять, как устроен ваш мир.  
  
А потом я его переделаю ко всем чертям, потому что мир, в котором пятидесятилетние джентльмены способны верить в то, что у приютских детей бывают отдельные комнаты и собственное имущество, нуждается в серьезном исправлении.  
  
\- Да, вероятно, - ответил Том после долгой паузы. Он понятия не имел, что там в той коробке, и надеялся, что его на спросят.  
  
\- Открой ее, - опять приказ.  
  
Том открыл коробку и высыпал содержимое на кровать. Какие-то игрушки и инструменты. Том бесстрастно смотрел в пространство - интересно, как бы профессор отреагировал, если бы там оказались пустые бутылки из-под виски? Состряпал бы картину мира, в которой Том - горький пьяница?  
  
\- Ты вернешь их владельцам с извинениями. Я узнаю, сделал ли ты это. И имей в виду: воровство в Хогвартсе не приветствуется.  
  
Том перевел бесстрастный взгляд на волшебника. Он уже не удивлялся: действительно, в том приюте, который сложился в голове его гостя, дети, наверное, целыми днями сидят по углам, играя в принадлежащие им лично игрушки и дудя на губных гармошках, а девочки, конечно же, занимаются вышивками с серебряными наперстками. И золочеными иголками, в алмазных пяльцах. Оставалось надеяться, что это «я все про тебя узнаю» было не боле чем стандартной взрослой присказкой - он понятия не имел, у кого надзиратели конфисковывали всю эту… ерундень… - наверное, у «домашних», недавно осиротевших детей, которые пытались протащить из дома в приют свои мелкие сокровища. Не говоря уже о том, что если он сейчас их отсюда утащит - вот это и будет воровством. А он не вор.  
  
Интересно, все волшебники умственно отсталые, или Тому просто так «повезло»?  
  
\- Да, сэр, - с поборниками односторонней вежливости не спорят.  
  
\- В Хогвартсе, - услышал он в ответ, - мы научим тебя не только пользоваться магией, но и контролировать ее. Ты - я уверен, это было случайно - начал использовать свои силы таким способом, который в нашей школе не преподается и не разрешается…  
  
Остальное Том пропустил мимо ушей. Он выслушал эту нотацию с бесстрастным лицом, внутренне скривившись на классическом «я знаю, ты хороший мальчик, ты не хотел». Спасибо, профессор магии, я запомню, что использовать магию для самозащиты недопустимо. Что, когда розги взрываются в лицо пастора, «я этого не хотел». Что, когда хозяин руки, ложащейся на задницу девятилетнего мальчика, отлетает башкой в стену, это «я позволил магии себя контролировать». Что когда уроды, загнавшие меня в угол и сломавшие мне несколько ребер, смотрят на повешенного кролика и слышат «кто хочет быть следующим» - это «недопустимое использование магии».  
  
Наши законы этого тоже не одобряют, вы знаете? Овцы должны быть послушными. Жертва не должна восставать против наказания, это поставит наказывающих в неловкое положение - внезапно оказываются, что они не «лучше» и не «правильней». Просто сильнее и обладают большей властью.  
  
Только вот в этих уроках я уже не нуждаюсь. Я и так знаю. И давно решил, что овцой не буду.  
  
\- Да, сэр, - чтобы отвлечься от кипевшей в нем ярости, Том начал собирать конфискованные предметы обратно в коробку. Руки заняты, в голове дури меньше… - У меня нет денег, - посмотрим, как вы проглотите это, профессор. А то вдруг в вашей картине мира у каждого сироты есть собственный банковский счет?  
  
Но как выяснилось, на банковский счет профессор все-таки не рассчитывал. До благотворительных фондов эти придурки все-таки додумались. Конечно, остается вопрос, как он будет прятать _золото_ \- при условии того, что у него не предполагается никаких личных вещей, ну так на то и «незаконное использование магии». Люди, которые настолько не разбираются в жизни приюта, вряд ли заметят, что он использует свои _особые способности_ , чтобы скрывать какой-то там мешочек с деньгами.  
  
\- Вы не нужны мне, - Том представил себе поход за покупками в сопровождении этого «благодетеля». Нет, спасибо он не нуждается в лекциях о правильном поведении, он хочет спокойно поговорить с людьми, сам распоряжаться выданными средствами. - Я привык к самостоятельности, я постоянно бываю в Лондоне один…  
  
Купился. Том едва мог в это поверить, хотя чему удивляться после всего остального. Конечно, приютских детей постоянно отпускают в город без присмотра - как он себе это представляет? Хм, все меряют по себе - судя по всему, в этой их школе нравы довольно свободные. У всех отдельные комнаты, и ученики могут покидать школу в любое время по собственному усмотрению, ну разве что не во время занятий. Тому не терпелось там оказаться - это открывало массу возможностей, которых он был лишен при строгом приютском расписании.  
  
\- Спроси бармена Тома - тебе будет легко запомнить имя, он твой тезка.  
  
Том невольно вздрогнул. Он сам понимал, как это глупо - «Том» одно из самых распространенных имен, только в приюте их была дюжина, и то, что он услышал о взрослом маге по имени «Том», еще ничего не значит. Но… его мать умерла, и если его отец - волшебник и носит это имя…  
  
\- Тебе не нравится имя «Том»?  
  
Том не очень понял, с чего вдруг такой вопрос. Имя как имя, ему сиротой быть не нравится - но приютский урок «не озвучивать мечты о родителях» был усвоен накрепко. Только самые мелкие кидались на каждого встречного с воплем «ты мой папа».  
  
\- Том - имя распространенное, - пробормотал Том, чтобы показать, что он не «бедный сиротка», который повелся на совпадение. И все-таки… может быть можно задать вопрос ненавязчиво? - Мой отец был волшебником? Мне говорили, что его тоже зовут Том Риддл.  
  
\- Боюсь, мне это неизвестно.  
  
Том даже плечами не пожал - не очень-то он и рассчитывал на успех. Шансы на то, что случайно встреченный волшебник может знать его отца, были в любом случае ничтожны.  
  
\- Моя мать не могла быть магом, - задумчиво произнес он, - или она не умерла бы. Значит, это все-таки он…  
  
Объяснив, как попасть на поезд до школы, волшебник начал прощаться. Тут Том вдруг вспомнил еще одну вещь.  
  
\- Я могу говорить со змеями - это обнаружилось, когда мы были в деревне. Они приходят ко мне и шепчут. Это нормально для мага? - его всегда это беспокоило. В отличие от остальных способностей, результаты которых Том так или иначе наблюдал собственными глазами, эта была недоказуема. Именно из-за этих чертовых змей он в какой-то момент едва не решил, что действительно сходит с ума. Конечно, теперь, когда выяснилось, что магия _нормальна_ , он уже не боялся оказаться безумцем, но… все равно приятно будет убедиться.  
  
\- Это необычно, - подумав, ответил профессор. - Но такое бывает.  
  
И Том окончательно успокоился. Он не безумец, он - маг. Необычный маг.  
  
Ему не терпелось попасть в школу и узнать, бывают ли умные волшебники.


End file.
